


Poor Substitutes

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Unrequited Love, brief mention past canon character death, spoilers through “Potentia Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: A ficlet that shows us Killian’s thoughts and reasonings for going after Freya and all the other women in Dash’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that first warning tag! This story contains one-sided incestuous thoughts from Killian--including fantasies.

Killian went home to his lonely bed after leaving Fair Haven. He climbed aboard his boat and made his way down, stripping as he did so. His mind filled with images of Freya, of the pool, of the announcement that she and Dash were going to elope. He sighed heavily as he toppled onto his bed, wishing he were as drunk as the others had gotten. Wishing that drinking would make these feelings go away.

He knew from old that it would not, though. He knew that nothing he did would make them go away. He’d been living with his feelings for his brother for a very long time. He made himself think about Freya, doing what he always did. Channeling his completely inappropriate feelings for his brother ( _name it, the voice in his head spoke_ ) into the girl who was **with** his brother. He’d done it with Elyse and now he was doing it with Freya. After Elyse he’d tried to run, to put distance between himself and Dash. But he’d ended up back here. Even though Dash hated him. 

He couldn’t stay away. 

He loved Dash too much. ( _name it--the voice was demanding_ )

Killian felt his erection press against the mattress and reached down to adjust himself. That made him harder and he knew he wouldn’t get to sleep without taking care of it. So he took hold of himself and stroked, not letting himself ( _name it--the voice in his head was shouting now_ ) think of anything. When that didn’t work, he thought of Freya. But that led to thoughts of Freya and Dash together. And thinking about that, of them kissing, touching, led to thoughts ( _now, the voice thought, and he gave in as he always did_ ) of being in Freya’s place. Of Dash loving him again. Of touching him, making love to him. Of their bond, which had once been so stronger, back and better than ever. 

He gave in and brought himself to completion, then the guilt came. As it always did. He forced himself to think of Freya as he cleaned up with the tissues by his bed. He forced himself not to cry, not to mourn. He forced himself to lock his love away, redirect it, as he’d done before. 

Killian dealt as he always had. Until the time came, and he knew it would, that the feelings for too strong and he would run again. Run as far and as fast as he could go in an attempt to escape.

But he knew he never would. 

 

End


End file.
